Damian's Twin
by cicibunbuns
Summary: Damian and Daniella are twins that have been torn apart at birth. What happens when these twins meet each other? A female Danny story
1. Chapter One

**16 Years Ago**

"You, my sweet Damian are destined for greatness." Talia al Gul said holding the newborn. A nurse walked over with a pink bundle. Talia spotted it and snarled.

"What do you think you're doing?" The nurse paused looking down at the beautiful newborn.

"Giving you your daughter." Talia glared at the pink blanket. There was no way her father would allow the girl to have any power in the league of assassins. He wanted a male heir and he got it.

"I do not know what you are talking about. Damian is my only child." The nurse looked puzzled. Talia was a strange woman.

"Get rid of it. I do not care how but do it." Talia hissed. The nurse noted knowing she was getting paid to help Talia and do as she requested. She started to walk away when both newborns woke up and started crying. The nurse stopped looking at the newborns.

"Go! Never speak of this." Talia growled over the twin wails. The nurse side leaving the room. She glanced at the newborn and couldn't help but frown. She was a beautiful baby and the nurse would make sure she went to a great home. She knew exactly who to take her to. They've been trying for a child for a while.

 **-A few hours later-**

The nurse pulled up to a two story house with a giant flashing sign. It read _'Fenton_ _Works'_. She smiled looking back at the baby. The nurse noted and grab the baby. She walked to the front door and knocked. Crashes were heard and then the door opened. A little girl about three years old with ginger hair stood there.

"Hi. Is your mommy and daddy home?" The girl nodded.

"Mommy someone's hewe fow you!" The door open more to reveal a slender woman with darker red hair and a teal hazmat suit.

"Lori! Oh come in. Come in it's been a while since we've seen you." Lori laughed walking in.

"I know it's been years but I have to say this isn't the way I wanted to meet again. I have a favor to ask of you and Jack, Maddie." Maddie nodded motioning to the couch.

"Sit Lori. I need to get Jack and then we can talk." Maddie ran off and Lori sat down and glanced at the baby carrier. The little girl peaked around the chair.

"What hew name?" Lori jumped a little forgetting about the girl.

"She doesn't have one yet. What's yours?" The girl came over to have a better look at the baby.

"Jazz. She cute." Was all Jazz's said to distracted by the baby. Maddie came back in with Jack, a tall dark-haired man with an orange hazmat suit.

"Lori!" Jack yelled causing the baby to wake up with a screech. Their eyes fell to the carrier. Lori sighed getting the baby out and bouncing her.

"This is the favor I wanted to ask. She has no one to take her and give her a home." They watched as the baby calm down just a little. Jazz looked at her with big eyes.

"What happened to hew mommy?" Jazz asked. Lori looked at Maddie and Jack, they wanted to know too.

"Her mother didn't want her but kept her twin brother." They looked shocked.

"Who?" Maddie asked. Lori shook her head.

"Can't tell you. You were the first people I thought of. Please take her. I don't want her to go into the system." They looked at each other then at Jazz who seemed intrigued with the baby. They nodded.

"We'll take her." Lori smiled and handed Maddie the baby.

 **-13 Years Ago- 3 Years Old-**

 **Damian's** **POV**

Mommy's upset with me because I wasn't paying attention and training. It's so boring though I don't want to know how to use a sword. I just want to play.

"Damian! Pay attention you are the heir if something happens to your grandfather." I pouted. That's all I hear is how I am the heir.

"What is going on with you?"I shrugged and she went back to showing me how to use a sword.

 **Daniella's** **POV**

"I am going to get you Danny! Rawr!"Jazzy yelled chasing me. I screeched running away from my big sister. She's the bestest big sister ever. We ran in circles until the big gray door open. Mommy and daddy came out with green goo covering them. I ran over to them raising my arms.

"Daddy!" He picked me up and placed me on his hip.

"There's my big guy!"I frowned looking at Jazzy who looked looks confused like me.

"Daddy, Danny's a girl."Mommy patted Jazzy's head.

"Of course dear."

 **-9 Years Ago- 7 Years Old-**

 **Daniella's** **POV**

"Danny!" I turned at my name and was attacked by my two best friends. Sam was the first to get off. Her real name is Samantha but if you call her that she'll punch you. My other best friend is Tucker and he likes videogames.

"Are we still allowed to come over?" Tucker asked. I nodded as we waited for Jazz. When she came we all walked to our house.

"Daniel Fenton!" I scrunched my nose at the name. It's Daniella get it right. I hated that boy's name.

"Young man get in here." I looked over at Jazz who sent me a sad smile. I went over to where mom was. She had a paper in her hand.

"What is this?" She turned it around and it was my midterm. All B's except for one C.

"You need to do better." I sighed walking over to my friends. They don't know that I am a girl or that I feel like a part of me is gone. I smiled at them.

"Homework first then play." We waved Jazz off and went upstairs when I felt a random feeling of smugness and pride.

 **Damian's** **POV**

In the middle of training someone thought it would be a good idea to try and attack with the intent to kill me. It was tough since he was bigger than me but I knew no one would step in to save me. I had him on the ground with two swords at his throat and heart.

"Finish him Damian! Prove yourself worthy." I groaned and did what was asked. I looked down at the traitor and smiled. It made me feel whole for a few seconds.

 **-6 Years Ago- 10 Years Old-**

 **Damian's** **POV**

I watched as Batman stepped out of the shadows. He was not what I pictured at all when Mother talked about him.

"Beloved." Mother greeted him. He did not show any emotions on his face and the cowl blocked out his eyes.

"Talia." His voice was gruff. Mother sighed.

"That is all I get?" He stood there just looking at Mother. Mother clapped.

"Very well. As you are probably well aware father is no longer alive. Now the ones that killed him are now after the heir." He crossed his arms.

"Aren't you the heir?"He questioned. Mother shook her head.

"No, our son is the heir. I need you to take him while I deal with this." I rolled my eyes at the thought of needing a babysitter. I can protect myself just fine.

"Damian, come meet your father." Mother commanded not giving Batman a chance to process. I walked out of the shadows and Mother pulls me in front of her with her hands on my shoulders.

"Bruce, meet our son Damian. I must go." Mother then disappeared into the shadows. Father and I stared at each other with our arms crossed. After a while he sighs and turned walking away.

"Come." I tsked and followed. I thought meeting my father would make the whole disappear but I was wrong. Now I have to follow a strange man that is my father as my mother leaves me as fast as she can. Leaving me irritated with a hint of disgust which I know is not mine.

 **Daniella's** **POV**

"Danny-boy! Jazzy-pants!" I sighed looking over at my sister. She winced knowing dad has some kind of an invention to show us.

"Kids!" We get up and go down. If we don't he'll bring it to us. We'd rather him destroy the kitchen or living room instead of our rooms. We make it to the stairs to see dad planning a weird looking gun at us.

"Dad!" Jazz yelled making dad jump and press the trigger. Both of us screech as a disgusting green goo covered us. Dad put the gun up by his face looking at it.

"What's this stuff?"I asked trying to brush off the goo. Dad looked up and grinned.

"That my boy is ectoplasm." His reply caused us to roll our eyes Jazz started muttering about ghost not being real and how they're messing up our childhoods.

"Jack!" Mom shouted from from downstairs. Dad rushed down without a word to us just turned to me and started pushing me up the stairs.

"Thank God for the portal." Jazz said making me nod in agreement. If it wasn't for the portal, dad would have ranted and the goo/ectoplasm would have probably dried and been hard to wash off. This stuff might start to smell not knowing what our parents mixed into it.

 **-2 Years Ago- 14 Years Old-**

 **Daniella's** **POV**

Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and I were all in the lab staring at the giant hole in the wall. I made the mistake of telling Sam about the portal and she wanted to see it. My parents had just finished it the day before and wanted to test it. That's why we're here.

"You kids ready?" Mom asked. We didn't answer but Jazz was mumbling about safety protocols. Dad was over by the plug and waiting for the signal which mom gave. We held our breath as it flickered a few times and died out. Mom and dad deflated knowing the last 14 years went to nothing.

"Let's get some fudge." Mom said going upstairs. Dad followed saying something about fudge curing all. Jazz was next to leave. I walked up to the portal looking in.

"Sucks it didn't work." Sam said walking over. I sighed glancing at her.

"Understatement. They've been building this since I was little. Maybe I can fix it." I heard twin sighs.

"I'm not sure if that be very helpful I mean they are the ones who is forcing you to look like a boy." Tucker said. They both know that I am a girl after catching me wrapping my chest. They were disgusted at my parents and help me out by letting me be girly around their houses.

"I know that but maybe... "I scan over the hazmat suits. I grabbed one that was white with black gloves boots and collar. I slipped it on and turned around facing my friends.

"I can try." They didn't look impressed but Sam walked up to me and ripped my dad's face off the suit and drew a flaming D.

"Fine, but let's take your dad's face off of you." I grinned as she stepped back. I took a deep breath and stepped into the portal. It wasn't that long and I didn't see anything out of place.

"Danny come back. I'm getting a bad feeling." Sam said. I am nod and turned around because I got the same eerie feeling. Halfway I tripped over some wires and shot my hand out to steady myself. In that split-second I saw the word that was written by the button 'ON'.

The next I felt thousands of volts running through me and it felt like I was ripped apart and put back together. The pain I would never wish on my enemy and I hope no one would ever feel. I'm pretty sure I am screaming too.

I blacked out and then I was out of the portal on my knees. I looked up to see Tucker and see him staring at me. I snapped my head to the mirror above the sink. Things on me had changed. My jet black hair was now snowy white, my blue eyes were now a glowing toxic green, and my suit reversed colors. I took calming breaths hearing the foot steps outside the lab door. Glowing bluish white rings appeared in the middle of my body and split in opposite directions.

When it finished I glanced up to see my normal appearance that's when my parents and Jazz came into view. My friends and I shared a look knowing to keep this a secret. My parents fussed over the now working portal.

 **Damian's** **POV**

I looked around the bat cave with a sneer. Father grounded me from patrol for a week because I got in trouble at school. The others made fun of me by changing in front of me and talked about what they were going to do. Before they got too far Pennyworth came and scolded them. Father should be coming in a moment.

"Aww! Little D lighten up! It's only two more days. I think you can handle it." Grayson said skipping in with Todd and Drake at his side. I tsked at him turning around to look at the back computer. Grayson could have named it better.

"You boys ready?" Father asked breaking up their bickering. I rub the center of my chest absentmindedly making all their eyes turned to me.

"Damian." I glanced up at father who's cowl was off, still rubbing my chest. I have a very uneasy feeling in the metaphorically empty space of myself.

"What's wrong?" Father asked. I go to speak only to squeeze my eyes tightly at the rush of pain from my hand. The pain intensified causing me to fall to the floor as a screen broke out of my lips. Never in my life have I ever felt this type of pain. It's like being electrocuted while simultaneously exploding into pieces. A few more seconds and I open my eyes gasping for a breath. I noticed I was farther from the chair than I thought. I looked over to see everyone. Grayson was crying, Todd was pale, Drake's head was down all three were shaking. Father and Pennyworth were watching me. I could feel myself shaking and tried to set up father raced over pulling me up gently.

"Damian." Father sighed out.

"What happened?" Grayson asked before pulling me into a hug. I did not have enough strength to pull away or protest. I explained what happened leaving out the empty space. When I finished they looked horrified but did not ask anything else once I said I was fine and Pennyworth checked me out.

 ** _Authors note_**

 ** _Hi guys hopefully you liked my first chapter. I'm working on the second chapter now. Comment if you'd like to see something or have questions or anything like that! Feedback would be awesome. I don't own Danny Phantom or the bat family._**

 ** _-Cicibunbuns_**


	2. Chapter Two

**Daniella's POV**

I stopped on the sidewalk looking up at my new school while talking on my new school blazer. The school was huge and filled with rich kids. I took a breath and finish my walk into the school. Everyone was standing around chatting and walking to class. I glanced down at my papers trying to find my locker number. 626. Which makes me laugh because its Stitch's number.

After five minutes I find my locker and put everything set my regular notebooks in my books for my class. The bell rings making me rush around to find my first period class. I finally find it and step in as the tardy bell rings. The teacher glances up to see me standing in the doorway.

"Daniel Fenton?" He asked squinting from the sheet of paper on his desk for me. I knew it was wishful thinking to hope my parents use my actual gender.

"It's Danny." He nodded scribbling it on his attendance sheet.

"Alright Danny. I'm Mr. James and you can sit down by Avery. Avery raise your hand." The girl in the middle of the room with long blonde hair and brown eyes raised her hand. I walked over and sat down. Avery stuck her hand out towards me.

"Hi. I am Avery Peyton." I shook her hand.

"Danny Fenton." She smiled and tilted her head like she was about to ask me something when Mr. James started talking. The class went by slowly since he was going through look like a test.

I sighed looking out the window. Gotham is a lot darker than Amity Park and has crazier people that make my parents look normal. I mean who in their right mind would dress up as a bat and beat up psychotic clowns during the night. I've heard about Batman in the Justice League but never really paid attention to them because I was protecting my town. Sam and Tucker made sure I knew all about the Justice League since I was moving to a city one of them protects. Sam went through the whole Batman history with me. I think she has a little crush on the Bat. I know about his little family of Robins that he collected over the years too.

"Danny!" I jolted out of my thoughts looking over to see Avery standing there with her books. She blushed and tucked hair behind her ear.

"Class's over. I was going to see if I could show you around to your next class?" I nodded and handed her my schedule. She skimmed it as I got my stuff gathered up.

"Alright your next classes are with me! Let's go." The morning classes went about the same as the first one and when the lunch bell rang Avery offered sitting with her. I couldn't deny her because she was nice throughout class. We grabbed our food and went to sit at the table in the corner towards the front.

"Guys, this is Danny! He's new." I glanced around the table. Three girls and two boys. They all waved at me as Avery and I sat down.

"Hi. I'm Beckett." A boy with curly brown hair and green eyes greeted.

"Fletcher." The boy with blond shaggy hair and hazel eyes said going back to his food. The girl next to him rolled her eyes. She had curly ginger hair and blue eyes.

"Don't mind Fletch, he's in a bad mood. I'm Fallon."

"Sabrina. Nice to meet you." The girl with layered brown hair and eyes smiled at me and shook the girl beside her. Her nose was in a book and had black pixie cut hair and brown eyes.

"And this is Juliet. She's gotten to the good part of her book. " I nodded and watched as they talked until their attention went to me again. Fletcher smiled at me and leaned in.

"So, you're new. How are you liking our little psychotic city?" I laughed at that at his question as Fallon hit his shoulder. He yelped holding his shoulder.

"You know I'm right, Lonnie! We have the most villains and they're all crazy! Why would we have that many if we were a normal city?" She rolled her eyes as Beckett pointed his fork him.

"We have Batman and Robin here. Don't forget about them. They do a good job with those crazies." Avery shrugged looking like she was going to get into this conversation.

"Yeah but you have to admit they might be a little crazy too. You'd have to be crazy to chase our villains." Sabrina shook her head.

"Of course but you've heard the things they've been through. The second Robin died at the hands of the Joker." Juliet sighed looking at me.

"Sorry about them. You're probably not used to being in a hero's city. It's all anyone will talk about other than Bruce Wayne around here." I shrugged resting my chin on my palm.

"I'm used to this. My town had their own hero and everyone had debates about it all the time. Plus, when my two best friends found out I was moving here, they made sure I knew all about the heroes around here." That seem to get everyone's attention.

"Your town had a hero?" Beckett asked. I nodded.

"Yep. I live in Amity Park." Sabrina perked up at that.

"You mean the Most Haunted Town in America?" I nodded.

"Yeah. It wasn't exactly haunted until about three or four years ago. People started getting hurt because of the attacks that's when our hero Phantom came in the picture. He protected us after that." Fletcher whistled with a small grin.

"So you fit right in here then." I bit my lip looking down at the table. Juliet bumped my foot.

"You just made six new friends and some of them are going to hound you about your local hero."I chuckled while the bell rang making Avery groan.

"Man, I'm not looking forward to these classes." The other girls laughed at her. I tilted my head at them and the guys shake their heads at me.

"It's better if you don't ask." Beckett said scooping up everyone's trays and dumping them. Avery huffed glaring at him.

"Don't listen to him. I just have this guy in my class that drives everyone crazy." I glanced at the others and they hummed in agreement. Fallon and Sabrina hooked their arms with mine walking out the doors. Everyone rushed to follow us.

"All of us had at least one class with him since middle school." Sabrina stated.

"He's an asshole most the time, if we're being honest." Fletcher added popping up beside Fallon. He tripped when Juliet kicked him in the back of the leg.

"You don't even talk to him. How do you know?" Juliet argued. Fallon scoffed tightening her grip on my arm.

"The way he acts just proves he's a spoiled little brat. He doesn't talk to anyone without being rude." Beckett huffed and struck his head.

"I think that has something to do with how his mother raised him. Remember he was only living with his father a year when he came to school. He's a lot better than he used to be." Avery sighed crossing her arms. She stopped in front of a classroom.

"I have to agree with Beck. He's improved from the angry 11-year-old that fought with everyone." All of them seem to agree with her statement.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Fallon whisper dramatically in my ear as a boy around my age walked through the door we were lingering around. I didn't get a very good look at him because of Fletcher standing in the way. The bell rang making the group disburse. Avery drag me in and push me at the teacher.

"Mr. Archer." She sang a little coming to a stop in front of his desk.

"Hello Avery." He said in a fond voice without looking up from his papers. They looked like test papers that he forgot to grade. She sighed pulling me to her side.

"Danny needs a lab partner." He paused and finally looked up to see both of us standing there with a field classroom behind us. He sighed relaxing back into his chair and interlaced his hands over his stomach.

"Avery go sit down so I can see who doesn't have a partner." She nodded and went to sit beside a messy looking girl. His attention went back to me. I fidgeted awkwardly waiting for directions. He swept his gaze over the room until it landed.

"Alright. Danny go sit by Damian." I turned to see the only empty space in the room with the boy I saw earlier. I nodded walking to the back of the room and took a seat at the table in the corner. Damian had the seat closest to the wall.

He didn't seem to notice that I sat down but I seen the slightest pause in his hand before you continue to draw. His head was down and tilted towards the wall so I really couldn't see his face. I debated introducing myself,but before I could Mr. Archer started talking. I turn my attention to him but kept peeking at Damian every so often to see him still drawing but I could tell that he was paying rapid attention to the lesson. As soon as the bell rang he darted out of the room that reminded me of the many times I did that at my old school. Avery met me at my desk and gave me a grimace of a smile.

"I'm sorry your partner is Damian." I shrugged and followed her out to her next class.

"Honestly he didn't even look in my direction." She hummed as we maneuvered our way to our next class. We walked in the room and she pulled me down in the spot next to hers.

"He usually is quiet unless you do something he finds irritating." I nodded and looked around the room. My eyes feel on Damian again and he was in the same spot as the last class. I don't know what it was but he doesn't seem all that bad. History class flew by because of the quirky teacher. The next class was just dull and the last class of the day was with all the others I had met at lunch.

"Damien's your lab partner!" Sabrina squeaked when Avery told her. I nodded.

"Yeah." Fletcher snorted.

"I bet that was fun. The antichrist, right?" I sighed looking around the room trying to make sure Damian wasn't in the room. I really don't like talking about someone behind their back's. Makes me feel uncomfortable.

"He didn't even look at me." Beckett and Juliet nodded.

"Sounds about right. He's quiet unless you irritate him." Beckett said looking like he ate a lemon. Juliet looks about the same which gave me the impression they don't like gossiping about somebody. I pointed at Avery.

"Avery said the same thing."

"No one could irritate him faster than his older brother Tim. Something about him just set him off." Avery giggled trying to hide it behind her hand.

"Don't let him find out you're calling Tim his brother. You'd be on his list for years."Sabrina side and looked around the table.

"Have we ever figured out why he calls everyone by their last names? Even his brothers get it." I raise my brow Beckett and Juliet to see if it was this was true. They nodded.

"I say it's supposed to be an insult to others." Fallon said with a shrug. The bell rang making me let out a sigh. I've never been so happy with a bell in my life. I wave them goodbye and left my locker. I packed up my stuff and left the body. I've decided the next time I see Damian I'm going to talk to him. I know what it looks like to not have anyone to talk to or to not have any friends at school. I'm not sure if he has any outside of school but I'm making it my mission to be nice and talk to him. I'll make my own conclusion when it comes to him, too many people did that to me except for Sam and Tucker.

 **Merry Christmas! This is my present to you! If you have any questions or ideas for this story or the next chapter comment or message me. I'm still trying to figure out how my next chapter is going to go.**

 **-cicibunbuns**


End file.
